1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to character generators and in particular to such generators utilizing minimal memory capacity.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore certain known character generators have generated characters by utilizing a memory where the dot pattern of each character of the character set is stored in a memory. Thus, referring to FIG. 2, all dots comprising the 15 .times. 15 matrix would be stored for the illustrated character. In other words, a total of 225 memory cells would have to be allocated for the storage of the character. With a corresponding memory allocation for each of the other characters of any given set, it can be appreciated that the memory capacity can be quickly used up by a set of many characters and, in particular, when the characters are of a complicated configuration such as the characters of the Chinese alphabet, a typical Chinese character being shown in FIG. 5. Hence, the character generators of the prior art are inadequate in so far as memory utilization is concerned when generating the characters of a large set where the characters tend to be of complicated configuration.